


A Koi pond, love, sex, and all the crap that comes with it

by winstonlives



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Cheese, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Getting Back Together, M/M, Masturbation, Phan Smut, Plans For The Future, The Amazing Tour Is Not on Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan can't sleep, but Phil can. Dan thinks too much. What happens after the tour?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late nights lead to new beginnings

It was late. Too late Dan had to get to sleep because they had to prep for another show in a new town, in a new state. He just couldn’t get his mind to shut the fuck up. The room was dark and he could hear the steady breathing coming from the bed next to his. Phil never had a problem falling asleep. Dan rolled to his side facing the direction of his best friend. He looked at the alarm clock that was on the bedside table, 4:36. The sun was going to start to rise soon, then their alarms were going to go off, and they would have to continue on with this tour. 

It wouldn't matter that he wouldn’t have slept at all. Well it would matter, all the photos and tweets would be talking about how ragged he looked. “Is he sick?!” “OMG, is he dying?!” “He looks like death warmed over, hope everything is OK.” “Phil must have kept him up late last night with his editing tips :P” 

Those tweets that insinuated that he and Phil were a couple were the most upsetting. Not because people shipped them. He understood why they would. Hell if he were a fan of people who acted like he and Phil did, and had their history, he would probably ship them too. The sad truth was at one point in time they did “ship it”. Then things happened, life mainly, and university and then getting thousands of subscribers, then millions of them, and friendship just took over. It was hard to really describe the problem. They never really broke up per say, but they fell into “just friends” territory. 

It was hard to keep it ‘relationshippy’ when it was a best friend. Was it because they were both guys? Dan knew how to be a boyfriend to a girl, but to a guy was harder to keep it boyfriend and not friend. Sure he got horney and wanted sex, but it was easy just to take care of it himself then to go to Phil’s room and turn on the sex when they just played mario cart for hours like a couple of ‘bros’. How did same sex relationships work? He was still attracted to Phil, and he could tell Phil felt the same way just by looks he would give him sometimes. Dan missed the boyfriend part of their relationship, the texting, and tweeting sickeningly cute lovey things to each other, and the incredible sex they would have. The random things they would get each other, the romantic (for lack of a better word) things they would do to show they cared. 

Dan was lost in his thoughts and couldn’t help the feeling of loss that came over him. Phil was the best relationship he ever had. They had truly loved each other, and now, well now they were just best friends and would one day part ways. There was no getting around that. He wanted a family, and Phil certainly wanted a family. They couldn't be that for each other. He wanted love again, and sex, and dates, and kissing and all the crap that came with it. He would love to have that with Phil again, except they did that, and apparently it didn't work. They couldn't keep the platonic love in check, and have the romantic love too. Or could they?

Phil stirred in his sleep and rolled over. Dan could just make out his features in the dark room. He looked so peaceful. Dan envied how Phil could just fall asleep, he just had to read his book for fifteen minutes and out like a frickin light. 

Dan watched his friend sleep, and the urge to snuggle up to him was almost overwhelming. He thought to himself how nice it would be to just go over, and get under the covers and wrap his arm over the dip of Phil’s waist. His head nestled in the crook of his neck, his hair tickling his face. To be so close he could smell his citrusy woody cologne left over from the day. Dan sighed and rolled on to his back. He was driving himself crazy. He couldn’t stop thinking about Phil. His body heat, and his arms, and his hands all touching Dan, and how long it has been since he felt any of that. 

Dan turned his head, to look at Phil again. Still sleeping soundly. He was a deep sleeper, maybe he wouldn’t notice if Dan just got in the bed for a little bit. Dan Just wanted, no needed to not be so alone. Their beds were only about three feet away from each other, but it felt like miles. If they had separate rooms Dan could watch a movie or something to distract himself from his thoughts, but here in this silent dark room that was all he had. 

Dan decided to test how soundly Phil was sleeping by coughing. Phil didn't move. Dan sat up in his bed and stretched his leg across to Phil’s and bounced it a couple of times. Nothing. Dan stood up and went to the sink that was in the room outside of the bathroom, and ran the water for a couple seconds. Phil continued to breathe evenly. 

Dan stood next to Phil’s bed and sat down, he lifted the blankets, and tucked his feet in. He looked at Phil to make sure he wasn’t waking up, nope still asleep. Dan lay down slowly. Staying still for a couple minutes he decided he could relax a little. He closed his eyes and sighed. He could just feel a little body heat radiating off Phil, and just faintly smell him. He took a deep breath, and another and another. 

The alarm was blaring, Phil was sputtering and Dan was sound asleep. Phil grabbed his phone to turn off the damn thing when he realised Dan’s bed was empty, and Dan was snuggled up close to him. Phil had woken up facing Dan’s bed and the bedside table. He turned on to his back looking perplexed at his sleeping friend. What happened during the night that would cause Dan to get in his bed? 

Dan’s alarm started to go off, and Phil reached for it on the table next to him. Dan started to make groaning irritated noises until Phil was able to turn it off. Dan sighed and snuggled closer to Phil. Even though he was somewhat confused, he wasn't upset by this turn of events. He reached over and lightly moved Dan’s fringe off his forehead, and ghosted his hand over his hair, down his neck and over his shoulders. 

It had been so long since they were this close, and he was able to just touch Dan, even if it was barely even making contact. He wanted to lean over and just kiss his soft lips, and see his eyes flutter open. To see Dan smile and move in to kiss him back, to feel his breath mix with his (even morning breath) was the thing he wanted most at this very moment. Instead he smoothly and silently removed himself from the bed and grabbed some clean clothes and locked himself in the bathroom. 

A combination of having to pee, it being morning, and finding Dan in his bed Phil was very hard. He turned on the shower, and while he waited for the water to reach the correct temperature he struggled to pee and not get it everywhere. His hard on making it very difficult. He decided to sit down, it seemed the safest option, and when he was done he hopped in the shower. He started to suds up his hair ignoring his little problem downstairs, thinking it would just go away. Shampoo and conditioner had been used, and body wash was now in play and he was still aroused. He gave in and used the slippery gel as a lubricant. He stroked himself, trying but failing to not think of his best friend as he came. 

He turned off the shower feeling confused and hungry. He opened the door and found Dan awake,and sitting at the table next to the window. He was on his laptop, headphones on. Dan didn’t look up when Phil came back into the room. Phil walked over to his suitcase and put his night clothes away, and grabbed his toothbrush and hair implements. He walked over to the sink and brushed his teeth, looking in the mirror he could see Dan glance in his direction every so often. 

There was some sort of awkward tension in the room. Phil started to blow dry his hair, and Dan got up, grabbed some clothes and closed himself him the bathroom. The shower turned on, and Phil plugged in his straightener. While he waited for it to heat up he leaned against the counter. He looked at his bed, the blankets were mussed and he thought back to the feeling of waking up next to Dan. His stomach gave a little flip. What was this? What did this mean? What was Dan thinking? He picked up his straightener and began running it through his hair. He was just getting to the last few strands when the bathroom door opened. 

Dan stepped out, avoided looking at Phil and crossed the room. He put his clothes in his bag and went back over to his laptop. Phil could have sworn it looked like Dan had been crying, but it was probably just the heat of the shower that made his face pink and a little puffy. Phil put his straightener down and motioned to Dan. Removing his headphones, Dan looked up at Phil, “I am done with the mirror and sink, you can finish getting ready. We have to be out in an hour. Should I order some room service for breakfast?” Dan stood up and crossed to the sink, stopping first to grab his toothbrush. “I’m not really hungry Phil, you can order something if you like.” 

Phil’s eyes followed his friend to the sink area. “Maybe we will just grab something when we get on the road then huh? I will just start packing up. Do you want me to pack up your stuff too, so when you’re done we can go?” He said starting to clear up his own laptop and phone charger. 

“That’s fine, I can do it. I just have to grab my macbook and I’m pretty much ready to go.” Dan said picking up the hair dryer. The room filled with the sound of it, while Phil moved around picking up random things he had strewn around the room. He looked over at Dan occasionally, who would look away as soon as their eyes met in the mirror. A half hour later, Dan’s hair was straight and they were checking the room for anything they may have left behind. 

They walked down the hall and waited for the lift before Phil spoke, “Are you feeling alright Dan?” he said coughing nervously at the end. He looked at Dan’s reflection in the elevator doors. His face visibly changed from neutral to, was it sad? Phil couldn’t really tell. Dan just shrugged his shoulders and looked like he was about to say something, but the doors opened and he stepped briskly inside instead. 

Phil was beginning to worry, what was happening? Yesterday everything was fine. They were happy and talked like the old friends they were. Today though the weird tension followed like a black cloud over them. What happened in the middle of the night that made this happen. Dan didn’t seem to want to talk about it. Phil hoped that this was going to change. 

Outside the hotel they climbed onto their bus, it was Dan’s turn to get the room. Even though they had told the internet that Phil got the bedroom on the bus, they actually alternated nights. It worked out fine. Dan made a B line for it and closed the door behind him. Phil put his overnight bag down by his bunk for the night and sat in the lounge area. The bus started on it’s way. They had a two hour ride before they got to the next venue. Phil’s stomach began to growl. “Can we stop and pick up something for breakfast? We haven’t eaten yet.” 

The bus pulled into a McDonald’s parking lot about twenty minutes later. Phil knocked on the bedroom door, but there was no response. “Dan, we’ve stopped to get something for breakfast, would you like something?” No response. Maybe he was asleep. Phil decided he would just pick something up for him anyway. Phil ran in and got an order to go. He got himself a pancake breakfast, and Dan a yogurt parfait so he could eat it later. 

About twenty minutes before they reached their destination, Phil got up and knocked on the bedroom door again. No answer. “Dan, we are almost there, aren’t you hungry? Once we are there I don’t know when the next time we will be able to eat something. I go you a yogurt parfait if you want it. Dan. Dan, are you awake?” He said putting his hand tentatively on the door knob. “Dan, enough of this, whatever it is...I am coming in there if you don’t come out.” He waited a few beats before he opened the door. The lights were off, and the shades were pulled down. Dan was laying in the bed on his back, just staring at the ceiling. 

Phil stood in the door, “Dan, can I come in?” He said quietly taking a step forward. Dan didn’t move, he just closed his eyes. The room was small, just enough room to close the door and stand at the end of the bed. There was about a foot of space on either side as well. “Dan, what is the matter? Please talk to me. I am your best friend, you can tell me anything. Did you have a nightmare or something last night, or are you just tired? Please tell me, I am starting to worry.” The bus gave a sudden lurch and Phil lost his balance and fell unceremoniously onto the bed. Grunting he sat up and looked down at Dan, who he could see was trying not to laugh. 

“I don’t know what is wrong with me” Dan said. I couldn't sleep last night and I got lost in my head a little bit. I was lonely and just wanted to lay down for a minute but finally fell asleep in your bed. I am embarrassed, but also a little sad and confused.” Dan said sighing and closing his eyes. 

“Why on earth are you any of those things? I didn’t mind you sleeping in my bed. It was kind of nice waking up and finding you there actually.” Phil said laying down next to Dan and looked at the ceiling. “What were you thinking about that made you sad and confused?” 

“I don’t really want to talk about it. I just want to forget about it. Don’t worry I will be fine in a day or two. I can turn on the cheer for the show and the meet and greet. It’s fine.” Dan sighed. 

“It doesn't seem like you will be fine. You haven't even eaten anything yet. Could you give me a hint? Are you worried about your channel? Money? The Aussie tour? The European tour? Your brother?” At least let me know the subject. Maybe I can help.”

“Phil, please just leave it. It isn’t any of those things. When we get to the venue how long will we have until the meet and greet?” 

“We have, about fifteen minutes until we get there, and then we can settle in a bit. I think about two and a half hours before people start arriving. We go out at 5 so a few hours for you to turn on the charm I guess.” Phil said turning onto his side looking at Dan. “Dan, can I do something?” 

Dan didn’t open his eyes but his stomach gave a tiny lurch, “I guess Phil this is a free country. You can do whatever you bloody want.” 

A few moments of silence passed, Phil looked at Dan, who just looked like the saddest he had seen in a long time. He just wanted to make him feel better. Phil leaned over and hugged Dan tightly. At first it was a little awkward because Dan’s whole body tensed, but he then relaxed into it. Phil just hung on, his head in the space between Dan’s head and shoulder. Dan wrapped his arm that was not under Phil around his friend. Phil felt him give a little shutter and realized Dan had began to cry. “What is the matter? You are really starting to scare me!’ He said and he moved his head so that his mouth was just brushing against Dan’s neck. 

Dan recoiled then, turning his back to his friend, tears slowly falling. “Dan please don’t turn away, please just talk to me. I am about five minutes away from tweeting the show is canceled for tonight.” Dan rolled back over looking horrified. “Seriously, I will do it. I don’t care about it, I want to make sure you are ok. And right now you don’t seem to be ok. What were you thinking about last night that did this to you?!” Phil said. 

“Us, Phil, I was thinking about us. And how one day, probably soon, we won’t be like this any more. We will split, move out and live separately. You will find someone to start a life with. And I, well I… I don’t know what I will do. I want a family and a house and a god damn koi pond. And I think I want it with you, but we aren’t like that, we are just god damn friends, and friends don’t make families together, and have kids and koi ponds and dogs and houses and love and sex and everything else I want . But I want that, I want that with you Phil, I want to be in love and I want you to love me and I want to grow old and die on the same day as you… and I want so much… and I know it won’t happen. “ Dan sobbed, all of his thoughts from that night spilling out of him like an emotional deluge. He buried his face in the pillow, his body twitching as he cried. 

Phil felt sick to his stomach. He didn’t know what to do or say. He watched as Dan’s body convulsed with his sobs. Phil reached one hand out and lightly began to rub circles on Dan’s back to sooth him. He could feel his muscles contract, and eventually relax. 

When Dan’s body stilled and his breathing was less jagged, Phil spoke softly, “Dan, please stop crying, and look at me. Please let me see you.” He moved closer to his friend and wrapped his arm around him as much as he could considering the position they were in. He heard Dan sniff a couple of times, and take a deep breath. He turned to look at Phil, his face red, blotchy, and swollen. 

Phil smiled. “Dan, I do love you, and I want all of those things. I want them all with you. I never not wanted them, I thought you didn’t want them. I thought you had moved on. I thought you wanted to be friends and only friends.” He reached over and gently smoothed Dan’s hair. Leaving his hand to rest on his cheek. He smiled at Dan with tears in his eyes. “Dan what I am saying I love you so much it hurts, I love you and will always love you. I want love and kids and a damn koi pond and dogs and sex and a house and to grow old with you too. I have wanted that since I met you. But right now I want to kiss you, I want to kiss you until this bus stops moving, and we have to be ‘on’ again. I want to hold you, and kiss you until we have to get out of this bed. This morning it took all of my restraint to not kiss you then.” 

“Please do it, before I explode or start crying again.” Dan said, smiling and leaning in…


	2. I hate you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just after they realize that they want to be more than friends, there are other things that need to be done and said.

The show and the meet and greet went well. There were only a couple minor mess ups during the show that no one but Dan or Phil, or possibly the crew would notice. So all in all a pretty good day. As soon as the curtain dropped Dan and Phil ran right out to the bus, which pulled out as soon as it could. They wanted to beat the hoard this time, and were pretty successful, only a few tweens had made it out to see the bus already rolling down the street. 

Safely inside and on their way to the next stop they relaxed a little bit. They were going to have a day off in between gigs. Perfect timing. "What do you think, we get another hotel room?" Dan said to Phil who was unpacking his laptop in the little dinette area. 

Phil sat down and smiled, "Sounds like a great Idea, do you want to stop now?" 

"I think the sooner the better don't you, I would like to pick up where we left off this afternoon.." Dan said sitting down next to Phil. "I think we have some catching up to do, don't you?" He leaned over and kissed Phil lightly on the cheek. He leaned into Phil's side and Phil lifted his arm so that Dan could snuggle in closer. They smiled at each other and leaned back. A few minutes passed, "Are you going to tell the driver or should I?" Neither of them moved, not wanting to let go of each other. After a couple minutes though, Dan stood up. "I guess I should I am the one closest, and the one that suggested it." 

He walked to the front of the bus and knocked on the partition that separated their 'living' quarters from the driver. Phil opened his laptop in the meantime, and searched for hotels in the nearest town. By the time Dan had returned Phil had found a fairly nice chain hotel not more that 30 minutes away. He got up to tell the driver his new destination. He returned to the dinette area to find it empty. He walked through to the back of the bus, to the bedroom. He knocked and slowly opened the door.

Dan was laying on his side holding his phone. Phil climbed up on the bed, not sure what to do next. Dan finished typing out what ever he was doing and put his phone on the little side table next to the bed. He looked over at Phil and smiled. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He leaned back and smiled. "I am so glad I can do that again. You have no idea." He said sighing and leaning in again. This time the kiss was more drawn out and less innocent. Minutes passed until they had to part to catch their breath. 

Phil lay on his back looking at the ceiling with a relaxed smiled across his mouth. Dan looked down at him and leaned forward, pecking his lips softly one more time before putting his head on Phil's shoulder. "Phil, are you scared?" 

"Nope. Are you?" Phil said smiling, looking down at Dan. 

"No.I’m not even kind of nervous. It feels right doesn't it?" Dan said nuzzling into Phil's side. "Can we cancel the rest of the tour so we never have to leave this bed again?" 

"As nice as that sounds, I will have to deny that request, Dan." Phil laughed. "After the tour, you can bet your sweet behind that we will remain at home 90% of the time in bed, in various stages of undress." Phil squeezed Dan's shoulder, kissing his forehead. 

"uhuh,.. So you think I have a sweet behind?" Dan said smiling broadly. "What do you plan on doing with it 90% of the time?" 

"Ho ho ho, you'll get a sample as soon as we get to our hotel." Phil said fake laughing and digging his fingers into Dan's side, tickling him. They rolled around tickling each other laughing. Eventually Phil pinned Dan to the bed, straddling his thighs, kissing his mouth, jaw and neck. Little noises of pleasure emitting from both of them until the bus came to a stop. 

Panting and adjusting their clothes, they practically ran to the lobby. As soon as they had the key cards in their hands they could barely contain themselves. Phil slid his key card in the slot and pushed the door open. Dan pushed Phil in, and as soon as they crossed the threshold, slammed him up against the back of the door. Sliding his hands below Phil’s shirt and forcing his knee between his legs, they both began to moan. Lips clashed together in a war against time, they had some catching up to do. 

Clothes were removed, tossed randomly throughout the room in a path like bread crumbs to the bed. Phil pushed a nearly naked Dan onto his back with a hungry look in his eyes. He stood just staring for a few beats, both men panting with exertion. Phil’s eyes were nearly black with arousal. He reached forward and removed Dan's final garment. Fully nude now Dan lay on display for him. Phil licked his lips in anticipation of what was to come. 

Dan looked at Phil standing above him, admiring the smooth ivory skin,wanting to run his hands over every inch. Sitting up he reached out and removed Phil’s last article of clothing as well,  
Phil’s member springing free as he did so. Leaning forward once again Dan first pressed his lips to the tip, as if in greeting. Looking up a Phil he began to slowly lick the length of it, base to tip. Phil’s breath caught. He raked his fingers through Dan’s thick brown hair, while he tossed his head back in pleasure. 

Dan licked his length one more time before taking the entire thing inside his hot wet mouth. Phil's knees buckled and Dan moved him to the bed without detaching himself. Phil lay down, his feet still on the floor and hands still carding through Dan's hair. Phil began to moan along with losing control of his hips which had began to buck with Dan's administrations.Dan hummed and moaned around Phil's shaft. “I'm not going to last too much longer if you keep going like this..” Phil admitted through clenched teeth. Dan gave one last intense effort before letting go with an audible pop.

He licked his now red swollen lips and kissed his way up Phil’s torso finally ending at his mouth. “I forgot how much I liked doing that” he said looking into Phil's eyes. 

“I didn't forget how good you were at it.” Phil said practically gasping for air. “Oh my God Dan, my legs feel like jelly, and I didn't even come yet. Now it's my turn though. How long since you stretched yourself? Or do you not want to have full on sex tonight. It's OK if you don't want to, this is a big thing…” Phil said running his hand lovingly up and down Dan's arm.

“Wow Phil, brag much?!” Dan said chuckling. “I can see it's a big thing, you don't have to say it” as he reached down grabbing Phil's cock giving it a gentle jerk. “But in all seriousness Phil I would like to have sex, that is if you want to. No pressure, it is a big thing we are doing, getting back together. I really just want you. No matter how I get you. I am content with this for now if that is what you want.” Dan looked down at his nails for a moment not knowing what else to say.

“I want you too. In every way. But right now I really want to fuck you. I want to feel you surrounding me, and watch you come.” Phil said in a husky voice that took Dan by complete surprise. “I want to make feel so good that your whole body turns to jelly.” With that he reached up and pulled Dan on top of him. Kissing every inch of skin he could reach. 

Dan straddled Phil, their lips seeming to melt into one another. Moans emanated from both of them as hands explored each others bodies. No inch of skin left unkissed, unlicked or untouched. Phil eventually pinned Dan to the bed, holding his hands above his head, their fingers interlocked as he sucked gently at the soft skin of his neck, aware enough to not leave a mark. This was Dan’s weakness as he was thoroughly aware. Dan began to buck his hips as little moans and squeals of pleasure escaped his lips. “Please Phil, I need it. I need you. Oh my god...you’re driving me crazy.” 

Phil loosed his grip on Dan’s hands, and jumped off the bed. He ran to his overnight case and reached in the front pocket. He returned to a confused Dan, “What on earth did you just need get right now, your phone charger?” 

“No, I thought you might like this better with a little bit of lubricant, but if you want to go rough so be it.” Phil teased, holding up a small bottle full of clear liquid pretending to fling it behind him. 

“Oh, no that’s fine. Very funny. I love you but I think lube would make it better. If anything if I need some inspiration I can think of Delia...Oh Delia….” Dan said sticking his tongue out. 

“Watch it, or I will lose the lube if you keep that up.” Phil said has he coated his fingers in it. He set the bottle on the bed and leaned forward to kiss the smirk that was on Dan’s dimpled face. As they kissed, Phil ran his index finger along Dan’s entrance, eventually, slowly penetrating it with said digit. He continued to kiss Dan while he inserted two more when he felt Dan was ready. Dan’s breath was shaky and slow, willing himself to calm down and relax. 

“Phil, please, I..I think I am ready.” 

Phil sat back and picked up the little bottle again, “Are you sure? We can go slower if you want.” He hesitated waiting for Dan to reassure him, before putting the gel on his member. 

“Oh my god Phil,” Dan said slightly exasperated. “Yes, I’m sure if you don’t do it soon I am going to explode I think!” That was all Phil needed to hear. He coated his cock, and lined it up with Dan. He slowly pushed in, waiting every few centimetres to allow Dan to accommodate his size. Finally he bottomed out, leaned forward and kissed Dan. A few seconds passed, that felt like hours. His need to move becoming almost unbearable, but he could see Dan needed to adjust first. He had to get used to this again, even with the measures taken to stretch him first, it was not enough to compensate for Phil’s member. Dan, squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth, willing his muscles to relax. All the while Phil waited patiently, until he knew Dan was ok. 

 

“Ok, you can move now, go slow for a bit though OK?” Dan said opening his eyes. He smiled to reassure Phil, “Please. Just do it. I want it.” Phil moved excruciatingly slow, “You can move faster than that.” Dan said chuckling a little. “I’m not that fragile.” Phil picked up speed a little faster with each thrust until they were both moaning. Dan's legs were beginning to vibrate with pleasure. 

Phil reached down and began to stroke Dan in tandem with his thrusts. “Phil, I...I’m so close. So close,”Dan breathed. 

“I want to see you come, come for me Dan.” Phil began to thrust faster and within seconds Dan was coming with a gasp. Watching and feeling Dan get his high brought Phil to his release. He collapsed over Dan. Both panting and sweaty, they kissed one last time. Phil lay across Dan his head resting in the crook of his neck, his hot breath tickling, causing Dan to start to squirm. “Get off me, we're all sticky.” Dan said beginning to laugh. Phil reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a tissue to clean them off. Dan lay on his side and leaned over to kiss Phil before getting up. 

“Where are you going?” Phil said sitting up.

“I don't know about you Phil but I'm starving. I want some room service, stat.” Phil watched Dan cross the room and read the room service menu still flushed and naked. “You want anything?” He said returning to the bed presenting Phil with the small black book. 

“Yeah, but first I think I will eat some dinner. I need to recharge before I do it again.” Phil said laughing and taking the menu. 

“Haha, very funny you cheeky lil... I want the lobster Mac n’cheese. Order it while I take a shower, please. Best get a bottle of champagne, and strawberries while you're at it. Make it a little cheesy and romantic don't you think?” Dan said leaning over and giving Phil a quick peck on the lips before heading into the bathroom. 

 

Dan stepped out of the bathroom as Phil was wheeling the room service cart over to the end of the bed. He wrapped his arms around Phil from behind, kissing his neck right underneath his ear. “Mmmm” Phil murmured turning to wrap his arms around Dan. “I love you, you know.” he said nuzzling his face into the crook of Dan’s neck

“I think we have established that by now.” Dan said kissing him gently on the lips. “What did you order for dinner, it smells delicious.” Dan unwrapped himself from Phil and tightened his towel as it was precariously loose. He sat at the end of the bed and lifted the cover over one of the entrees on the cart. “Phil, you ordered chicken nuggets?” Dan laughed, shaking his head. 

“What, I was really craving them! I thought they would really complement the champagne. Everyone knows they are the perfect pairing.” Phil said sitting next to Dan and taking his dish. “Besides anything is better than what you ordered. Gross.” he wrinkled his nose looking at Dan’s cheesy meal. 

“Oh my god! MMMMmmm so good….” Dan moaned as he chewed his first bite. “This could quite possibly be the best thing I have ever put in my mouth.” 

“Hey! That hurts. I am sitting right here! If you love it so much why don’t you marry it?” Phil said teasingly, as he reached over and poked Dan’s stomach. 

“I would but I don’t think it could really hit the right spot if you know what I mean, besides it would eventually get dry and crusty.” Dan said sticking out his tongue. “Also, I don’t think my family would understand our love. I would have to keep it a secret forever. I don’t want to hide that from them.” 

“Is that true? Phil said smiling. 

“I am pretty sure it would get dry after a couple days, yeah.” Dan said chewing contentedly. 

“Not that part, the hiding your relationship from your family part.” 

“Oh, yeah. I already told my family about us.” Dan said nonchalantly, taking another bite of his food. 

Phil sent a spray of champagne all over his remaining nugget, as he was taking a drink at the time. “You what? When? How? We haven’t been together for more than a day, and when did you have the time?” He wiped his dripping chin, with look of shock on his face. He drank the rest of the champagne in his glass, he swallowed and pushed his sodden nugget away. He looked up at Dan, who was trying not to laugh. 

“Yeah, I texted my mum while you were telling the bus driver where to go.” Dan said taking another bite. 

“A text! You told her in a text?” Phil said flabbergasted. “What did you text her? Phil and I are a couple? Did she respond? “A couple of what?” Really though what did she say?” 

 

“Calm down Phil” Dan said, pushing the last little bit of his food away, and putting his glass to his lips. He took a sip and looked at Phil. “I told her that I was the happiest I have ever been. I am in love, and that he loves me too.” He said with a smirk. “And she said, “finally you and Phil figured it out” She also said she wouldn’t tell your parents, since I said that that was your job, and that she was so happy for us.” Dan poured more champagne in Phil’s glass and handed it to him. He clinked his glass to Phil’s before draining his own. 

“Wow. I mean, what does she mean “finally we figured it out”? I am glad you told her not to tell my parents, though. My mother would crucify me if she found out before I told her.” Phil said taking a somewhat dazed drink. “And that was it? End of conversation? No questions or anything?”

“Nope, not really. I mean not yet anyway. What would she ask? How’s the cheeky butt sex you’re having? Is he hung?” Dan said chuckling. “She just said she was happy. First of all it was texting, so we wouldn’t have a full on conversation. Secondly she knows I will share things when I want to share, she knows not to ask too many questions.” 

“I can’t believe you told her in text.” Phil said shaking his head. “My mom would strangle me. Should I call her tomorrow?” 

“Only if you want to. I wanted to tell mine right away, get it out in the open ya know, but if you don’t want to share the news yet that’s fine.” Dan said smiling. Phil looked sceptical. 

“Are you sure you’re ok with that?”

“Yes Phil, I can’t make you tell your parents. I know it doesn’t change anything between us. Sure I would like them to know, but if you want to wait that’s fine with me.” 

"It's not really like I want to wait, but I want to tell them in person. That is obviously out of the question right now. I will tell my brother tomorrow. That way we don't have to hide it from him. I just have to tell him to keep his mouth shut until we get home." Phil said biting into a berry. 

Dan smiled. "I wasn't too worried about him. I think he already thinks we're a couple anyway."

"Who, Martyn?" Phil looked shocked, "Why would he think that? I never told him we were, and he never asked." 

Phil, your brother is not an idiot, if our audience can see it, and for years might I add, he certainly would at least wonder. Same as my parents. I bet any money that your parents will react about the same as my mom did. Not shocked at all, just happy we finally figured it out." Dan said leaning over and kissing Phil on the lips with a smile. 

"So what are we doing then?" Phil said leaning back on his elbows. "I mean, are we dating, are we boyfriends? What is this?" 

"Do we really have to call it anything? We are us, I am committed to you, are you committed to me? I don't want anyone else, and from what I can see I won't want anyone else in the future. Even when you’re old and gray I will still want to be with you. I love you no matter what your called." Dan said smiling and poking Phil's tummy. 

"I guess we don't have to call it anything. Just makes it easier I guess if we want to tell people." Phil shrugged. 

"Besides not much is going to be different except our sleeping arrangements and I can kiss you sometimes along with do other things to you." Dan said smiling. "We already were very couple-y, which is why people think we already were one. I mean you’re still my best friend, we just happen to be together now. We don’t even have to come out publicly. Not that we ever would ‘have’ to but you know what I mean. Nothing will really change for our viewers or anything, unless you want to make a different kind of video.” Dan said wiggling his eyebrows at Phil.

“I mean at this point in time the people who think we are together, think we are together and those that don’t just don’t. You know what I mean? Even if we made a coming out video with us making out, there would be people saying it is a joke, they are straight, bla bla bla. And those that think we are together would barely bat an eye I think. Possibly have the same reaction as my mother. I mean we can come out if you want, but I don’t feel like it’s necessary. This is us Phil, and nothing will change for them. If we come out I would want it to be for us, not for them. I mean we won't hide anything, we can act the way we want. People were already analyzing everything to death, so if someone sees us holding hands on the street or whatever, and tweet a pic, nothing would really happen. Sure some people would call it phan proof, but who cares at this point? There would still be people who would say it is fake or whatever, it doesn't mean anything yada yada. Let the people believe what they want. We can live however we want, boyfriends, best friends, life partners, lovers, husbands, etc. Whatever it is, it is still just us, being us, living our lives together. So a name for this thing really means nothing to me. " He lay down next to Phil, pulling his legs up on to the bed. 

“I guess you’re right.” Phil said smiling. “Husbands, huh?” 

“Yeah, I mean, I think getting married and having a family is something I would like to do someday. Wouldn’t you?” Dan said looking a little bit apprehensive. 

“Of course I want to get married and have a family. I just never thought it would be with you.” Phil said chuckling. 

“Oh. You never thought about it with me?” Dan said looking down at his knees. His heart sank a little at that. 

“That didn't come out the way I meant.“ Phil said quickly,noticing Dan’s reaction, “I never dared to dream that I would be lucky enough to have that with you. I never would let myself hope for that. It is the thing I want most. Having a family with you, growing old with you. I would be the happiest person alive I think.” 

Dan looked up smiling with tears in his eyes. “I think we are the soppiest couple of guys in the world Phil. I’m getting nauseated by all this tenderness. Ugh…” He leaned forward and contrary to his words, kissed Phil, placing one hand on Phil’s cheek as a couple of tears fell. “I am so happy Phil, but I can’t even stand us right now. Are we done, can we move on to some more sexing, or something? Anything that isn't us being grossly lovey dovey. I can’t take another sweet word. My skin is crawling.”

“Ok, I’m all for more sex, but I just have one more thing to say.” Phil said sitting up and looking directly at Dan. He took a deep breath, making eye contact, “ Dan, I just have to say...you have cheese sauce on your chin, we can not have any more physical contact until you get rid of it. I love you with all my heart, but I can’t overlook cheese on your face any more.” 

“I hate you.” Dan said smirking as he leaned forward, kissing Phil one more time before wiping his chin on Phil’s bare chest and laughing. 

“Just for that there will be no mercy!” Phil shouted, tackling Dan to the bed. “I hate you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I am not sure how much I like this second part of this story. I like how it ends but I am still on the fence on adding to the first chapter. I hope you like it. Comments are always welcome and appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you like it. I am debating if I want to write another chapter. Should I? If you didn't like it tell me why. Any feedback is welcome. I am new to this whole fanficticton thing. Thanks!


End file.
